The Hardest Thing
by nessh
Summary: "Lihat aku! Tatap mataku, dan katakan—katakan itu! sekali lagi," "Aku. Tidak. Mencintaimu,"


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Pair : DM/GW. DM/AG**

* * *

><p><strong>The Hardest Thing<strong>

**by nessh**

* * *

><p>Aku berusaha mengabaikan perasaanku saat ini dan membiarkan akal sehatku bekerja, mengabaikan jantungku yang kerap berdebar-debar, dimana setiap debaran itu mengingatkanku pada setiap kejadian kecil yang aku alami bersama dia. <em>Dia <em>yang seharusnya tidak kucintai. _Dia _yang tidak akan pernah bisa kumiliki sepenuhnya.

_Damn! _Sejak kapan aku jadi seperti ini?

Setiap hari aku berpikir, kenapa, dari sekian banyak gadis yang rela melemparkan dirinya sendiri padaku, harus _dia _yang berhasil memikat, tidak hanya perhatianku, tapi juga hatiku? _Sepenuhnya. _Seorang yang kukira tidak akan pernah memasuki hidupku. Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan diriku sendiri jatuh terlalu dalam, seharusnya aku sadar sejak awal kalau aku tidak bisa, tidak akan bisa. Tapi apa yang terjadi? _Of course, _kalian semua sudah tau.

Dan sekarang, disinilah aku, di sebuah taman di kawasan muggle yang tidak begitu ramai di hari minggu pagi di tengah musim dingin, membaca _Daily Prophet _sambil menunggu _dia _datang. Walaupun yang sebenarnya kulakukan hanyalah menatap halaman yang sama selama beberapa menit, membaliknya untuk menimbulkan kesan bahwa aku benar-benar membacanya dan kembali diam menatap halaman itu tanpa ketertarikan sedikit pun untuk membaca kata-kata selain judul artikel yang ada.

Gila, gadis itu benar-benar membuatku gila!

Aku menghela nafas dan melipat _Daily Prophet _lalu menyimpannya di balik jubahku. Aku melihat ke sekeliling untuk memastikan keadaan benar-benar aman sebelum aku mengeluarkan tongkatku. Setelah sedikit ayunan singkat, segelas _Firewhiskey _sudah berada di tanganku. Bagus, aku benar-benar membutuhkannya saat ini. Aku menenggak isi gelas itu dalam satu tegukan, sensasi membakar dari _Firewhiskey _membuat perhatianku teralihkan sejenak dari gadis itu. Aku melihat lagi ke sekeliling sebelum kembali mengisi gelas dengan hal yang sama.

Aku baru mengangkat gelas itu ke bibirku ketika sebuah tangan terulur dan mengambil paksa gelas itu dari genggamanku. "Bukankah masih terlalu pagi untuk _Firewhiskey_?" tanyanya dan dengan satu ayunan tongkat, gelas itu menghilang dari tangannya.

"Minum satu gelas di pagi hari di musim dingin seperti ini tidak ada masalah kan?"

Nafas putih gadis itu kini sangat dekat dengannya, "Ya itu tidak masalah. Tapi dari apa yang kulihat, kau ingin menambahnya menjadi dua gelas atau mungkin sepuluh gelas dan _itu _bisa membuatmu mabuk," bisiknya sebelum mengecup bibirku sekilas.

_Dia sangat cantik. _

Damn!

_Fokus!_

Tapi penampilannya saat itu—dan saat-saat yang lain juga sebenarnya—membuatku sangat sulit untuk berhenti berpikir betapa cantiknya dia, bagaimana kedua pipinya memerah karena dingin, dimana bibirnya yang kemerahan terlihat lebih menarik, terima kasih untuk cuaca hari ini_, _dan semua tentang dia hari ini. Kepalanya yang ditutupi sebuah topi rajutan berwarna putih yang kontras dengan warna rambutnya yang merah, rambut merah yang lembut panjang hingga mencapai punggungnya—

Aku menggeleng pelan, mengenyahkan bayangan-bayangan yang sempat menghantui benakku.

Gadis di hadapanku ini sepertinya tidak terlalu memperhatikan tingkah lakuku, dia terlihat asyik melihat taman yang dulu hijau kini tertutup dengan putihnya salju yang terlihat berkilau karena cahaya matahari. Dan dari mata cokelat tegasnya itu aku bisa melihat, ia terpesona dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Senyum itu menghilang secepat ia muncul.

Gadis itu mengalihkan tatapannya padaku dan tersenyum lembut padaku, "Ngomong-ngomong, maaf aku terlambat," ia duduk di sampingku, mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit hari ini. "Aku—sedikit tertahan," tambahnya dengan suara pelan.

Aku menghela nafas. Tentu, aku tau apa yang dia maksud dengan 'sedikit tertahan' dan apa yang membuatnya 'tertahan' itu sendiri. "Keluargamu?" tanyaku, berusaha untuk menekan nada sinis di dalamnya, walau mustahil, karena itu sudah ada dalam darahku.

Dia tersenyum sedih, "Kumohon, jangan memulai itu lagi,"

Aku tidak menjawab, mataku tetap lurus menatap sebuah pohon yang berada di seberang jalan. untuk sementara, kami tenggelam dalam keheningan. Membiarkan suara orang-orang yang berjalan melewati kami atau suara mobil muggle dari jalanan atau sekedar suara angin yang sesekali memecah kesunyian itu. Aku sama sekali tidak berminat untuk memulai pembicaraan yang lain, entah kenapa.

"Kau bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan. Ada apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sekali lagi, aku tidak membuka mulutku untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku hanya diam, membiarkan pertanyaan itu menggantung untuk sementara.

"Kita tidak bisa terus seperti ini," ucapku akhirnya, menoleh ke arah dirinya yang masih menatap langit.

Dia tidak segera menyahut, walau matanya terlihat kosong. "Kenapa?"

"Karena kita _tidak bisa. _Itu kenapa," jawabku simpel, berusaha menjaga agar nada yang keluar dari bibirku tetap datar, begitu pula dengan ekspresi wajahku.

Dia menoleh menatapku, tatapannya sangat tajam dan menusuk. "Aku tidak percaya,"

"Apa yang tidak kau percaya?" sekuat tenaga aku berusaha untuk menjaga wajahku tetap datar.

Matanya sedikit menyipit, "Aku tidak percaya padamu. _Karena kita tidak bisa_? Alasan macam apa itu! Jelaskan padaku," ujarnya tajam. Itu bukan permintaan atau pun pertanyaan, itu adalah pernyataan.

"Itu artinya, kita tidak bisa bersama lagi. Itu artinya, mulai sekarang, kita akan menempuh jalan yang berbeda. Apa itu jelas?"

Gadis itu terlihat shock, kehangatan yang tadi ia tunjukkan sejak dia muncul di hadapanku tadi sudah menghilang tanpa jejak. Sorot matanya dingin dan tajam, tidak ada seulas senyum pun di bibirnya dan nada bicaranya—

"Kau—kau—apa itu maksudnya kita—aku—kau—"

"Hubungan kita, apapun itu, berakhir. Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya,"

Kalimat itu terasa seperti racun di bibirku sendiri, sebuah racun yang perlahan meluncur di tenggorokanku.

"Kau—serius?"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Lidahku terlalu kering untuk menjawab.

"Kenapa?" suaranya terdengar pelan, bergetar dan sarat akan emosi.

Aku membuang muka, "Karena aku tidak mencintaimu," bisikku.

"Aku tidak percaya!" dia bangkit dari bangku panjang yang kami duduki. Tubuhnya bergetar, entah karena dingin atau emosi.

Dia meraih kerah bajuku dan memaksaku untuk melihat matanya. Mata cokelat indah itu berlinang airmata, karena aku. Urgh, aku akan membenci diriku sendiri dalam waktu yang lama untuk ini, bahkan mungkin selamanya. "Lihat aku, tatap mataku, dan katakan—katakan _itu_! sekali lagi," ujarnya tajam.

Aku membalas tatapannya, tanganku meraih tangannya yang masih menggenggam erat kerah jubahku, dengan satu gerakan lembut membuatnya melepas kerahku. Aku bangkit dari kursi, masih menggenggam tangannya yang terasa dingin, tanpa melepas tatapan mataku darinya.

Jarak antara wajahku dengan wajahnya hanya terpisah beberapa sentimeter, cukup dekat hingga aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya di wajahku, cukup dekat hingga aku bisa mencium wangi vanilla khasnya. Orang-orang yang melihat mungkin mengira aku akan menciumnya detik itu juga. Percayalah, itulah yang kuinginkan saat ini. Tapi seperti yang sudah kukatakan, aku tidak akan membiarkan perasaan menguasaiku saat ini.

"Aku. Tidak. Mencintaimu," bisikku lambat-lambat, memastikan dia mendengar setiap katanya. "Puas?"

Aku melepaskan tangannya dan segera memutar tubuhku, berjalan menjauhinya. Sebelum perasaan itu menguasaiku, karena aku tau, ketika perasaan itu berhasil menguasaiku aku akan memeluknya dan saat itu aku tau aku tidak akan bisa melepasnya.

Suara isakannya menyayat hatiku. Suara _pop _pelan terdengar tidak lama setelahnya, membuatku berhenti melangkah dan menolah ke belakang. Dia sudah menghilang, menghilangkan jejak di tempatnya tadi berdiri. Aku menghela nafas pelan dan merasakan sebutir salju menyentuh hidungku.

Aku mendongak, salju kembali turun, lambat laun menutup jejak yang tadi dia tinggalkan. Tapi aku tau, dia sudah meninggalkan jejak di hatiku, jejak yang tidak akan pernah hilang.

"Aku minta maaf Ginevra. Sebenarnya, aku benar-benar mencintaimu," bisikku pelan. Melihat ke sekeliling sekilas sebelum ber-Dissapparate dengan suara _pop _pelan.

.

.

.

"Hey Draco. Bagaimana? Kau menemukan apa yang kau cari di Diagon Alley?" tanya Astoria begitu mendengar suara Apparate Draco di Malfoy Manor. Dia terlihat asyik menghangatkan diri di depan perapian sambil membaca _Witch Weekly._

Draco tersenyum, dia melepas mantelnya, dan seorang peri rumah muncul, mengambil mantel itu dari tangan Draco sebelum kembali menghilang. Draco menghempaskan dirinya di samping Astoria, membiarkan Astoria menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Draco.

"Tidak, toko yang ingin kukunjungi masih tutup," kata Draco, mengelus tangan kiri Astoria, dimana sebuah cincin melingkar di jari manisnya. Sebuah cincin yang Draco sematkan di sana setahun lalu, jauh sebelum hubungannya dengan Ginny.

Ginny. Ginevra. Kenapa semuanya harus begitu rumit?

Astoria mendengus, "Lagian, ngapain sih ke Diagon Alley di minggu pagi begini?" keluhnya.

Draco tertawa pelan, "Aku tau. Seharusnya aku berada di sini bersama tunanganku yang cantik ini kan?" godanya. Astoria tertawa sambil menggeleng-geleng, ia tidak menjawab kata-kata Draco dan memilih untuk kembali membaca _Witch Weekly._

Draco tersenyum kecil sembari memainkan rambut panjang Astoria. _Gadis inilah yang selalu berada di sisiku sejak orangtuaku berada di Azkaban, yang membantuku melewati tahun terakhirku di Hogwarts, meyakinkanku untuk mengambil pekerjaan sebagai _Unspeakable _di kementerian, yang mendukungku, yang mempercayaiku, membimbingku dan salah satu dari sedikit orang yang memberiku kesempatan kedua._

Draco menghela nafas lagi.

Astoria menyadari perubahan emosi Draco, ia langsung merasa khawatir, "Ada apa Draco?"

"Tidak apa-apa," sahutnya singkat. Astoria jelas tidak mempercayai kata-kata Draco, tapi dia cukup mengenal Draco dan tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

_Maaf Ginny, aku tau ini akan sangat berat bagi kita berdua, untukmu. Berat untukku untuk menatap matamu dan berkata bahwa aku tidak mencintaimu, kita berdua tau itu tidak benar. Tapi gadis ini sudah berbuat terlalu banyak untukku. Aku menyayanginya dan aku akan tidak bisa meninggalkannya. _

_Aku hanya bisa harap kau akan berbahagia dengan yang lain._

.


End file.
